freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nedd Bear
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FFPS = is an animatronic and a member of the Mediocre Melodies. He is one of the purchasable products for the Catalog in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Nedd Bear is an animatronic bear colored in light brown with tan accents (around the muzzle, eye sockets, palms, under both feet, and belly), resembling the designs of the original animatronics from the first game, specifically Freddy Fazbear. He has a red hat, green eyes, and a red bowtie with diagonal white stripes. When looking carefully, he has a visible endoskeleton mouth similar to the ones seen in the first game. Like the rest of the Melodies, he has an electrical power source box that activates him along with his fellow animatronics. Gameplay Nedd Bear is labelled in the "Stan's Budget Tech" from the Catalog. Classified as a "Mid-Size Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Nedd Bear is worth $260, which is far more than some of the other Mediocre Melodies. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 5 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 1 To unlock the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement, the player needs to buy Nedd Bear along with Happy Frog, Pigpatch, Mr. Hippo, and Orville Elephant for the stage. However, since Nedd Bear has a liability risk of 1, Scraptrap will be hiding inside of the animatronic before Wednesday. Trivia * Nedd Bear seems to be a knock-off variation of Freddy Fazbear, due to the similar name, appearance, and the fact that Nedd Bear is much less expensive. * Like the other mid-size animatronics, Nedd Bear during his stage animation, he seems to lack his wires from the electronic box, this may be likely that the wires are too thin. |-|UCN = returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the multiple selectable characters. Behavior Like the rest of the Mediocre Melodies, Nedd Bear will climb into the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into the Office. However, he is slightly faster than Pigpatch. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 50% of the time by the audio lure. He can be identified by the brown-colored warning signal. If he reaches the end of either two of the duct entrances, Nedd Bear will proceed to jumpscare the Player and end their night. After killing the player, he will speak with a country accent and taunt them in a variety of ways, even breaking the fourth wall in one of his messages. Trivia * Nedd Bear's voice description on the website Voices.com mentions his personality being "goofy, doesn't seem to understand the severity of his actions, often quipping silly one-liners as though telling a joke to kids despite the fact that he just murdered someone." * Nedd Bear and Rockstar Chica are the only known animatronics in the game to speak with a Southern accent. * Similar to Orville Elephant and Happy Frog, a female voice is faintly heard repeating Nedd Bear's lines when saying he will never let the player leave speaking in an off-character tone. * Nedd Bear's jumpscare seems to be the most amusing out of all animatronics, with his eyes rolling around in a goofy or crazy fashion. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Mediocre Melodies.png|Nedd Bear on the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement. FFPS Nedd Bear Idle.gif|Nedd Bear on stage. Nedd Bear Icon.png|Nedd Bear's icon from the selection menu. Ultimate Custom Night FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Nedd Bear as he's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's selection menu teaser. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogues Audio The scream Nedd Bear emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics